Trailers for towing behind vehicles offer well known advantages for hauling various loads but require significant amounts of storage when not in use. For this reason, folding trailers have been developed. Existing folding trailer designs have significant disadvantages, including inconvenient and difficult storage and movement when folded, paint abrasion at points of engagement between the folded parts, contact of the fenders of the trailer with the ground during folding, and lack of a built-in ramp for more convenient loading.